


Do What Daddy Says

by ISleepForever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Porn, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISleepForever/pseuds/ISleepForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard could have gone on pretending that he wouldn’t get on his knees to beg for a cock in his ass, but instead Gerard got an anonymous message in his inbox that he couldn’t ignore:<br/>"Take the biggest plug you have and put it in that pretty little ass of yours. Do what Daddy says."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I drew so much inspiration from “gerardsdaddy” and all their lovely ask messages on Tumblr. If you want more of this sort of thing then go visit their blog and revel in the awesomeness posted by the many creative people there.
> 
> Russian translation by [easy_peasy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_peasy/pseuds/easy_peasy) available [[here]](http://ficbook.net/readfic/3122285).

It all started when a little browsing for porn went horribly wrong.

He had seen this gorgeously hot picture of a little blonde twink getting utterly dominated by a nicely muscled man and he decided then that he needed to have a blog for his porn. It was nothing big and popular, nothing with his name on it, just a little blog where he could go to and feed his kink. It was just pictures and gifs he reblogged that sometimes were captioned with his deepest desires ( _If I had a Daddy, then I would gladly let him use my holes like that. I wish I had a Daddy who would buy me plugs like these-I would wear them all day for him. I deserve to be punished like this-I need a Daddy to spank me_ ).

Everyone has their weird porn habits, Gerard reasoned, and it seemed like there were a great number of people on Tumblr who shared his odd proclivities. He began accumulating followers and his notes began to rack up which led Gerard to feel less self-conscious and less _weird_ about what he was doing behind closed doors. Truthfully, all Gerard wanted was to be able to completely submit to someone, which as a man, this was something he always felt ashamed about. He wasn’t _supposed_ to want to be used, punished, and completely owned by another man, but at least on the internet he could pretend to be one of the men on his blog.

Things could have just stayed that simple and Gerard could have gone on pretending that he wouldn’t get on his knees to beg for a cock in his ass, but instead Gerard got an anonymous message in his inbox that he couldn’t ignore.

_Take the biggest plug you have and put it in that pretty little ass of yours. Do what Daddy says_.

Gerard’s stomach fluttered at the message. He blushed and decided he should get off the internet and finally stop procrastinating his project for art school. The end of the semester was looming nearer and nearer and he knew he had been slacking more than usual.

He gave a good faith effort in getting some work done, but his mind kept going back to that message. _Do what Daddy says._ He was in disbelief because he was actually horny. An absolute stranger on the internet made him so horny that he couldn’t fucking draw. Gerard gave in and flung his sketchbook aside, pulled his laptop out again, and started it up.

He considered what to do. Should he message the person back? And say what? That he put a plug in his ass? Or should he _actually_ do what the man told him to do? Gerard shivered. Would that be going too far? His growing erection told him that no, listening to the strange anonymous man on the internet is not going to far at all. In fact it was a great idea.

At that point Gerard couldn’t help it. He rummaged around under his bed for his Box of Things Mikey Can Never Ever See and pulled out his only plug, which he reasoned made it his biggest plug. He shucked his pants and boxers down and laid back on his bed. Gerard took a deep breath and he started relaxing himself with a little bit of lube and some fingering. This was a familiar act for him, but this time it seemed so much more exciting now that he was being ordered to do this. After smearing some excess lube over the plug he brought it to his ass and slowly pressed in. Like always, he fantasized that someone else was pressing into him and stretching his hole, but it was so much easier to imagine it this time. Once the plug was fully seated in his ass, Gerard eagerly grabbed his computer and pulled up his blog. His erection was fully hard by now, but he wasn’t sure if his Daddy wanted him to touch himself, so he came up with a reply first.

_I’m wearing my plug for you, Daddy. What now?_

He sent it. Gerard sat back carefully as the plug moved around inside him and he slowly began to fret. What if he doesn’t get a reply back? What if the stranger just sent that message on a whim and didn’t really _care_? He reasoned that he was probably making a fool of himself. He was such a slut that he would even let a stranger use him and throw him away. Gerard cursed himself because that thought still made his dick twitch.

But then a new message popped into his inbox.

_It took you long enough. Maybe I should make you wait, too. Start stroking your cock, but I’m going to make you wait before you can come._

Gerard’s hand went to his cock immediately. He held it firm and gave it a few slow strokes before replying,

_I’m sorry for making you wait, Daddy. I’m touching myself for you now._

Gerard’s whole body was buzzing with how exciting it all was. He was careful to keep his strokes slow and steady though, because he didn’t want to come too early and ruin everything. He shifted in his seat which agitated his plug again and he let out a tiny whimper because this was quickly becoming the most exciting sexual experience of his entire life. As time went on, his anxiety began building again. How long was he going to have to wait? What if this stranger was sadistic and was going to make him wait hours or even _days_?

Gerard refreshed his inbox while he kept diligently teasing his own cock because the stranger still hadn’t replied. He wished he had looked at the time when he started, but he estimated it had been ten minutes since he had started and he began wondering how long he should go before he took mercy on himself. Coming without permission just seemed like such a disappointing option though… If he wanted a Daddy so badly, he should at least try to be good enough to have a Daddy.

Gerard kept powering through his desire to come even though he now had a light layer of sweat from the effort he was exerting. His eyes kept slipping closed and he kept losing himself in the pleasure of it all, but then he would bring himself back to attention and check for a new message. He had to wait for Daddy, he repeatedly reminded himself.

Another ten minutes went by before he had a really close call. He had to take his hand off his cock for a good minute in order to keep from coming, but he obediently began touching himself again and was careful not to shift the plug in his ass because that would be too much and he needed to wait for Daddy.

A message did eventually appear in Gerard’s inbox, but he almost missed noticing it because of the state he was in. He had been tense and hunched over while whimpering quietly to himself, _“Daddy…need to wait for Daddy…need…Daddy…”_ and when he saw the change on his screen he gasped quietly to himself. The message simply said:

_Come now._

Gerard bucked his hips as he came all over his stomach and he cried out in relief. All the buildup and the worrying suddenly left him as his mind went blank and he thought of nothing but pleasure and _Daddy_.

Moments later when he caught his breath again Gerard was flooded with the feeling of gratitude. He felt weak and boneless, but he was determined to type out a reply.

_Thank you, Daddy. Thank you so so so much._

After sending the message he sat back sighing contentedly. Even with the plug still in his ass he was satisfied. He felt like he had really accomplished something by obeying those orders which had been really hard to follow through on. Absentmindedly, he grabbed some tissues and began wiping stomach off when he noticed a new message, one that was not anonymous.

_You’re welcome, pet. Now clean yourself up and take that plug out of your greedy hole. Message me when you want to play again._

Gerard linked over to the sender’s blog immediately. It was a blog called _kneelforyourdaddy_ and his heart raced as he scrolled though the collection of porn posted there. It was perfect and if his dick could have gotten hard at that moment it would have. In the sidebar he noticed a description, “21/M/New Jersey” and his racing heart came to a halt. They both live in New Jersey.

* * *

 

Frank smirked when a reply quickly came back.

I like your blog, Daddy. I look forward to playing again soon.

And shortly after that the notification that _petmedaddyplease_ was following him arrived.

Frank had come long before he let his little pet come and had been lounging in his bed for most of the hour. He had slowly gotten himself off while he pursued through his pet’s blog. He read though all the constant whining about all the punishment and toys his pet thought he deserved. Frank imagined himself fulfilling all those wishes, pinning the man down and fucking him thoroughly with one hand tightly choking the man and using his other hand to finger fuck his mouth. He would be doing anything to completely overwhelm his pet and fuck him until he couldn’t remember what to whine about anymore. The only thoughts in his pretty little head would about his Daddy’s throbbing cock in his ass.

Frank had been so pleased he had gotten such a response from his new favorite blog. He didn’t care to speculate whether this person online really did all the things he asked and he wouldn’t even let himself consider that the person could have been some wrinkly old weirdo pedo freak or something. He was content with playing along because it efficiently fulfilled his need to dominate. Frank just hoped that his little pet friend really would want to play again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Not only did Frank’s pet want to play again soon after their first session, but his pet wanted to play quite often. They had set up a routine where they played once every evening of the week except Fridays. Frank didn’t know what it was about Fridays, but his pet just never replied on those evenings and Frank never held it against his pet. He probably had a social life, which was fine of course because Frank knew he shouldn’t get jealous about a stranger over the internet. It was in Frank’s nature to be possessive and dominant, but he kept reasoning that he couldn’t be jealous of a person he doesn’t even know. He didn’t even know they guy’s real name. From their messages so far Frank just knew that when he wasn’t being called “pet” he liked being called “Gee” and _holy shit the guy was a wet dream._

During their second encounter, which Gee initiated (with a tentatively flirtatious message asking, _are you there, Daddy?_ ), Frank told him to finger himself. To _only_ finger himself. Every time Gee added another finger he sent Frank a new message detailing how stretched and debased and _owned_ he felt. His pet whined and begged to be able to touch his cock but Frank just smiled and sent him a message that said, _Daddy says no._

Gee got up to four fingers before he asked to come and Frank felt generous. He was so close himself that he told his pet that he had worked hard enough to earn his orgasm. He was going to make his pet come with his cock completely untouched and that was so fucking hot. As soon as he finished Frank found his inbox full of Gee’s messages of gratitude. Frank had no idea how to categorize his relationship with Gee, but he knew that he had never had something as fulfilling as this before.

It was after about the first week of daily messages that Frank requested Gee to make a wish list on Amazon so that he could buy his pet all the toys he needed. Frank knew he was basically just a broke college student, but he reasoned that he could just redirect his beer money into his new…hobby. It didn’t take too long for Gee to put together a list. He asked for a set of glass plugs, a string of anal beads, a realistic looking dildo, a plug with a fluffy little tail hanging from the end of it, and a pair of perky cat ears. Frank reasoned he also could probably do without the occasional visit to his favorite coffee shop. He could also probably put off getting that dog he was saving up for, too. He pretty much already had a pet now, but not at all like the dog he wanted, but more like the sex kitten that he didn’t know he could have.

Frank soon found out that his purchases were totally fucking worth it. One evening Frank received the message:

_They’re here, Daddy! I can’t believe you got me ALL of the toys I wanted! I’m so excited to try everything, which one do you want to see first?_

As he settled into bed with his laptop and unzipped his pants and he pondered what scenario he wanted first. It was the anal beads that he decided on since he had never used that toy on himself before, but the way each individual ball on the string increased in size made it seem like the toy like a great way to prepare his pet for his cock. Not that he would get a chance to actually fuck him, but fuck it he could fantasize anything he wanted. He gave his interested dick a few strokes to get his thought process started and then typed out:

_If I were there I would want to see you slowly push every anal bead into your tight hole until nothing but the tiny handle is left sticking out of your ass._

He sent it. Frank sat back and he stroked himself as he imagined the look on Gee’s face as he read the command. He fantasized that Gee would blush, but be so eager please him that he would waste no time and immediately start lubing up the toy. The anal beads started out small enough that he wouldn’t even finger himself first and he would just push the first bead in until it popped inside himself as he jumped at the new intrusion. Then he would confidently go for the next bead which took more effort, but pleasantly slipped inside him. By the time he reached the fifth bead his pet would be struggling to please his Daddy, Frank imagined. At the apex of the bead Gee would really be feeling the stretch and burn but his desire to obey his daddy kept him working hard at his task. He would push in until it became too much and then hold off as he took deep relaxing breaths. He would wish to touch his cock to take the edge off, but he would soldier on instead. As soon as he relaxed himself enough, he would push past the apex and be relieved as the large bead was pulled inside of himself, but would then soon start pushing the next larger bead into himself. That would go on and on until he finished the strand, Frank imagined. By the end of it, his pet would be ready for a good hard dick in his ass.

Frank paused the nice rhythm he had going on his cock when he noticed he had a new submission to his blog and he took his hand of himself to see what it was. It was a picture that made nearly made Frank come immediately. It was of a black little handle that could only belong on the end of a set of anal beads that was sticking out of a raw pink hole that was in between two lush ass cheeks.

Frank felt himself blush.

Suddenly overheated and tunnel-visioned, Frank hardly noticed himself stripping off his shirt that had become too hot. He went right for his keyboard.

_You are such a good pet and you deserve to touch yourself. You are such a hot little kitty. You know that I’m going to want to see your plush little ass with that tail peeking out next, right? But first, I would want to see you pull it out even slower this time so that you can really feel how every bead pushes against your prostate. Every bead will slip out easier and easier until you are left with your tiny hole gaping open for me._

He sent it immediately. He then went back to looking at the picture, though, since looking at Gee seemed so much better than imagining him. He analyzed the details the best he could, even though the picture looked like a pretty low quality phone snapshot. He could still see the wet shine around Gee’s asshole, which Frank guessed was probably lube. He also noticed a small peak of Gee’s balls at the bottom of the image, resting in between the small hint of the gap between his thighs.

“Fuck,” Frank said aloud.

Frank just couldn’t fucking believe that Gee sent him an actual picture of himself. And he knew it was him, too, he could tell by the handle of the anal beads since they matched the set that he had just sent Gee. It was finally really hitting Frank that this wasn’t really a fantasy anymore and at that moment Gee really was pulling a strand of beads from his little abused hole for his Daddy. Frank couldn’t stop himself from groaning and tightly squeezing his flushed cock. He was so fucking glad he let Gee start touching himself because he was already so fucking close himself.

Yet again he received another picture reply. It was of that same glistening little hole, but this time Gee’s hand kept his cheeks pulled apart so that the looseness of his empty hole was apparent. Gee looked so ready for a cock or a tongue. Frank gritted his teeth and sent out a reply.

_Fucking hell you are so hot. I bet you are so fucking turned on by showing me how well you are doing. Are you proud, little kitty? Daddy is so pleased with you, so you should be. You are making Daddy so fucking close, so you better be pumping your dick right now._

Gee’s pictures changed absolutely everything. It didn’t feel like casual messaging anymore, it didn’t feel like he was just following a blog anymore, it felt like Gee suddenly became too real for him. Gee wasn’t just a distant name floating around the internet, Gee was a person with a body that Frank could actually see. Frank closed his eyes and could almost feel himself touching Gee and slipping his fingers into Gee’s stretched hole to test how prepped he was. He imagined that Gee was hot and slick on the inside and ready to be entered. Frank checked the next message:

_Yes, Daddy! I can hardly hold myself back I feel so warm knowing that you are looking at me. I just want your eyes on me and your cock in me. Oh, no Daddy. I need to come soon, will you let me?_

Frank could hardly will himself to let go of his dick long enough to type:

_I knew you were a greedy attention seeker. I can’t stop looking at how inviting your stretched hole is and all I want to do is bury my cock in your soft little body. You can come, little pet because Daddy needs to finish now._

The second it was sent his hand was back on his cock pumping furiously. His mind immediately went to Gee and he thought about how Gee was probably receiving that message and coming right that moment. Gee came only because he let him and that idea was hot as hell to Frank. It was hot enough to spur on his orgasm which soon had him coming all over his own hand. As he laid there blissed out with sweat and come cooling on his skin, he checked his messages with his one clean hand.

_Daddy, I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard before. I cried out super loud and everything, so I hope my neighbors didn’t hear. My ass feels so good but so sore, do you still want me to wear my tail now?_

Frank agreed that it had been the most intense session yet and Frank was entirely spent. Frank reasoned that maybe it would be best if the tail was saved for next time. It was certainly something that he could look forward to. Frank wiped his hand with a tissue from the box by his nightstand so that he could type his next reply:

_Next time, my pretty kitty. Tomorrow when we start you better begin by sending me a picture of that tail in you._

Frank hesitated a moment before adding:

_Do you want to talk sometime? Like have you got a kik or something like that?_

Frank cringed at himself as he sent it because that was a less than graceful move, but he just wanted…more. Honestly, Frank was a little worried that his request would scare Gee away, but Frank couldn’t help feeling attached to this guy. If Gee was willing to send personal pornographic images to Frank, then Frank was hoping Gee might be into sharing some personal conversations. Not even sexy conversations, just the “get to know you” kind, but Gee might just be in it to get off and Frank supposed that might be okay too. Just as he returned to his keyboard to retract his last request, Frank spotted a new message.

_I think talking would be fun. :)I don’t have a kik, but I’m making one right now. This way we can talk when I’m at work, too! You have great ideas, Daddy._

Frank was relieved; he hadn’t pushed his pet too far.

_Good, get on kik. I want to hear about about you, kitten._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! I added a new archive trigger warning just now. Sorry about doing that unexpectedly, but if you decide you want to skip this chapter then I’ll put a summary of what happened at the end chapter notes.

Texting at work turned out to be a great idea.

At first Gerard would just spend his downtime having nice chats with his Daddy, who he learned was named Frank. He sometimes called him Frank, but mostly called him Daddy especially since they usually had long and enjoyably flirtatious conversations. Gerard found it weird that they could have these sorts of conversations while the topic at hand was “best comics” or “most bad ass bands” or even “favorite horror movies.” He found it unusual because he had never had a relationship where he could do that before since Gerard was used to hiding his comic books from his crushes in case they figured out what Gerard was _really_ like; a huge nerd.

But somehow, most of Gerard’s time at work was spent sneaking his phone out to send messages about his favorite dumb nerdy things, like bemoaning the latest super-hero movie re-make. Of course, he and Frank didn’t always see eye to eye on everything, but their debates were sometimes even greater than the times that could fanboy together. Frank had good taste, Gerard decided, even if he did like _Watchmen_.

  
Every time they played after getting to know each other had been so much more intense for Gerard. Frank came off as an incredibly caring person. When they talked, Gerard felt like he had Franks complete attention, which made Gerard feel strangely important. Knowing that his Daddy really did care about him made Gerard feel so much safer during play time and all his little insecurities seemed to disappear. It had taken a lot of guts for Gerard to message Frank in the first place and it took even more effort to send those first pictures, even though he had really, really wanted to. Gerard felt more comfortable with those sorts of things since building a safe relationship with his Daddy and he even had come up with a new idea that he wanted to try.

Frank had been delighted when Gerard revealed to him that he wanted to play while he was at work. It was something Frank had never thought to bring up himself, but had definitely daydreamed about. It could have been so easy to slip in a little command to his pet, like _palm your cock_ or _suck on your fingers_ , but Frank had always held off that urge since he was concerned with where the boundaries of their relationship were.

Gerard had told him how he worked as a barista at a coffee shop part time while he was in college, so it would be super easy it would be for him to perform some simple tasks on break or in between rushes.  
Frank decided that Gee should use one of his new glass plugs at work, but not one of the outrageously big ones, since Gee had admitted to him that he was a little nervous about playing at work, so Frank decided that they should start small and go from there. Besides, it seemed to Frank that Gee really liked wearing plugs because Gee always wanted to wear that tail of his and, consequently, Frank had ended up with a whole folder on his computer dedicated to pictures of Gee posing with his tail. Frank certainly was not complaining.

And so, Gerard went to work one day dutifully wearing a little glass plug because his Daddy had explained to him that his hole was meant to be filled and he needed to be trained for his Daddy’s cock. It might have been an easier task if he didn’t also have to sext with his Daddy almost his entire shift because Gerard enjoyed it far too much and could hardly keep his erection from being noticeable. Gerard utilized the tall counter and his work apron to hide it from the customers as best as he could, but his Daddy kept telling him about how everyone who saw him knew what he was doing and knew that he was a slut. Daddy said that everyone could see it in the way he blushed and how he walked carefully to avoid shifting the plug too much. It was driving Gerard insane from all the stimulation in such a public setting.  
Gerard had never been so thankful for his break before. He rushed into the bathroom and begged his Daddy to be able to do something for his aching cock.

In the meantime Frank had been enjoying the dirty talk combined with browsing his growing collection of pictures of Gee (sadly, none of them showing the face of his pet), all of which were carefully saved onto his computer and never posted onto his blog. Gee was for his eyes only. After staring longingly at Gee’s pert little ass for a few hours, he was also ready to finish, so when Gee begged for an orgasm Frank gave his permission. He reminded Gee that he would still need to wear the plug, however, and sending him a picture of his raw pink hole would be required after his shift was over. Frank claimed it was for proof that he obeyed, but really Frank would use any excuse for a picture of his pet.

For Gerard, going back to work after he was allowed to come in a dirty public bathroom was difficult because of how the plug seemed to double in size due to how sensitive his prostrate was. Gerard texted his Daddy for help and his Daddy soothed him by telling him how proud Daddy was of him. His Daddy praised his obedience and told him that taking a plug for so long made him a perfect pet. Gerard was thrilled by those words, _perfect pet_. Daddy’s affirmation of him always made him feel complete on an emotional level. It wasn’t like Gerard had won the approval of many people in his life, he really only had his brother who was his best friend and Gerard knew that it was sort of sad that he was such a loner. But now, the thrill of the validation Frank was giving him was becoming addicting.

Daddy helped him get though the rest of his shift and sure enough, by the time he got home, his erection had returned. Gerard obediently sent his Daddy his required picture as proof of his compliance, which he took the moment the plug had slipped out of him so that his Daddy could see how wide his ass was stretched. He was also sure to include the view of his heavy erection between his legs, in hopes that his Daddy would let him have another orgasm.

Frank was more than satisfied by the picture Gee had sent to him. He was pleased with his pet’s obedience, so Gee was treated to another orgasm with his hand on his cock and his fingers massaging his prostrate.  
Playing at work had become one of Frank and Gerard’s favorite things to do together. They of course still had casual conversation during shifts sometimes, like when Gerard’s manager was going to be at work with him or Gerard was feeling under the weather, stressed, or not in the mood. For the most part though, Gerard was completely infatuated with his online relationship. Never before had someone thought he was funny, smart, and sexy. No one else thought he was a _perfect pet_.

* * *

“Gerard, I’m going to need you to take your break in like, an hour, okay? I ‘m sorry, but we are so fucking swamped right now,” Ray said apologetically.

Gerard’s stomach dropped at his manager’s order, since he had his plug in for a few hours already and he was just about to leave for his break to take it out. The growing line of customers in the coffee shop seemed to disagree with Daddy’s plans to give him a reprieve.

“Sure, I’ll…um…get back to making orders.” Gerard hurried back to his work station and started an order of cappuccinos. He wished he could sneak a text to Daddy to explain what was taking him so long to text back, but he was so screwed. His manager wasn’t even supposed to be in today, but Ray had caught wind of some sort of rally happening on campus and figured the shop would need an extra hand when the rally ended. Ray was completely right it turned out, but the coffee shop actually needed way more than one extra hand to meet demands. Gerard was left muddling through order after order all while he was beginning to feel incredibly uncomfortable because the plug in his ass was no longer feeling fun while his Daddy was probably mad at him for not texting back.

“Hey, dude,” a customer interjected his thoughts, “this has no cream. I ordered this with cream.”

“Right, sorry.” Gerard took the drink back from the annoyed looking customer and went to fix the order. He couldn’t believe he had made such a dumb mistake like that. He was a little overwhelmed, he admitted to himself, but he just had to calm down and focus so that he could finish the rush hour and get back to apologizing to Daddy.

  
“Sorry about that,” Gerard said with his best attempt at a smile and handed back the fixed drink.

He started on the next set of drink orders. College kids were the worst at demanding overly complicated drinks. _Why the hell would anyone order a half-caff, soy latte at 120 degrees?_ Gerard mused to himself. Even though Gerard’s work was keeping him busy, it just wasn’t able to distract him from how badly he wanted to take his plug out. He had a sinking feeling about the whole situation and he felt like he was disobeying orders, but there really was no chance that he could sneak a text at a time like this. He and his co-worker were so behind on orders while his manager was only meters away at the front counter where he was taking orders.

“Gerard, you look a little pale,” his co-worker commented while he was letting a Frappuccino blend. “You okay?”

Gerard nodded before he turned away to hand off another drink. “Everything is…fine,” he managed to say as he grabbed another order ticket.

“Hey, guy with red hair” another customer called back at Gerard. “You made this wrong.”

Gerard flushed with embarrassment as he replied, “I’m sorry, what seems to be the issue?”

The guy was clearly a rich snob with a large sense of self-importance and he was determined to make a scene as he raised his voice saying, “Are you retarded? I mean it, are you actually retarded?”

Gerard jumped from pure shock and could hardly find the words to reply, “Uhm, uh, no. What was wrong? Uhm, with your order?”

Gerard’s manager was already looking his way and a large amount of customers had gone silent to watch the rich snob berate him.

“You seriously don’t see anything wrong with this?” the man thrust the drink back on the counter.

It looked completely normal to Gerard, but he couldn’t even remember what the order was in the first place.

“I could, uh, fix it? If you just tell me…” Gerard’s voice completely drifted off. The man was staring him down and he felt like such a complete idiot. His breath kept catching in his throat and he suddenly realized that it was impossible to breathe. Gerard stumbled backwards as his saw his manager approaching.

“Gerard, is there a problem here?” his manager began to say, but Gerard didn’t stick around to reply. He bolted for the break room and right into the bathroom where he locked the door with shaking hands. He idly wondered when his hands had started shaking while he struggled to gasp for breath. Whatever he did he just couldn’t seem to get enough air.

Gerard had no idea what to do, or what was happening to him. He found the only thing he could think to do was to text Frank.

_I’m sorry. I’m having a bad time at work. I need to take it out._

He sent it and then immediately sent a string of texts groveling for forgiveness.

_Please, I didn’t mean to disobey._

_I’m sorry. I can’t, I’m not good enough._

_I can’t do this, I can’t breathe._

Frank’s text came back almost immediately and Gerard felt so thankful he wasn’t just abandoned outright. Frank said,

_You can take it out. Are you okay?_

Gerard dropped his pants and immediately got on his hands and knees to pull out the intrusion from his body, all the while his phone buzzed rapidly on the floor. He carelessly let the plug clatter to the ground as he kept struggling for breath. He glanced at his phone,

_What do you mean you can’t breathe?_

  
_Gee? Can you tell me if you are okay?_

  
_What’s going on?_

  
_Give me your phone number._

Gerard entered in his number as he weakly pulled up his pants. He settled himself on the ground sitting with his back against the door and his head between his knees when his phone began continuously vibrating as it rung. With a sinking feeling, Gerard answered with a breathy, “Hello?”

Frank’s unfamiliar voice buzzed in from the phone and asked, “Can you tell me what is happening Gee?”

“There was a rush at work-” he gasped through his hurried words, “-and I couldn’t take my break-” he gasped again, “I didn’t mean to – disobey I just couldn’t – and I really messed up – an order and the customer – yelled he said I was – and I know you’re mad – and now my manager is too – I can’t breathe – and I don’t know – what to do - Frank?”

“Gee, I’m not mad.” Frank said in a firm but soothing tone, “You have to know this, I’m not mad at all. It sounds to me like you can breathe, in fact you are doing a lot of it, but I think you might be hyperventilating.”

“Frank, I’m so sorry – I really messed up – I can do better - I know I can.” Gerard felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Gee, listen, I’m not mad.” Frank repeated, “You need to slow your breathing down. You’re having a panic attack. You can breathe. It’s okay because I’m not mad and you don’t need to worry about that.”  
“I want to be – perfect.” Gee said as he let out a sob.

“You are perfect.” Frank said definitely, “Now, is there anything you normally do to help with panic attacks?”

“No? I’ve never-” Gee’s sentence was stifled by another gasp for air.

“That’s fine.” Frank paused while thinking, “Let’s try, uh, counting your breaths. Can you breathe in for two seconds and then out for two seconds?”

“Maybe?”

“Let’s try it, okay? You are safe right now with me, Gee. Even if I can’t be there in person, we can get through this. Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Gerard sucked in a breath as Frank slowly counted to two and then let it out in one swift blow.

“Okay, good job, Gee. Now try breathing out slower this time, okay?”

“S-sorry-“ Gerard began miserably.

“It’s okay,” Frank reassured him, “I know you are trying and you are doing just fine. Trust me. Let’s try again…”

Gerard gripped his knees determinedly as he breathed in for Frank’s two second count and let out a shaky breath for another two.

“Perfect!” Frank praised, “Can we do it again?”

“Mhmm,” Gerard went through the breathing exercise again with boosted confidence. He tried it again. It seemed easier the more times he did it.

“Can we try doing three second breaths now?” Frank asked.

“I guess…”

“I know we can do it. Ready?”

“Yeah,” Gerard affirmed and began breathing in, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing almost immediately.

“S-sorry, I-” Gerard tried to apologize again.

“It’s okay, we can try again.” Frank consoled him, “You don’t need to be sorry. Again?”

“Yeah,” Gerard took his breath in slowly with Frank and exhaled while Frank counted to three.

“That’s great! You’re great. Keep counting in your head, Gee. It sounds like your breath is evening out. How do you feel?”

“I feel better, I guess.” Gerard took a moment to take stock of himself, “My fingers are tingling, though.”

“It’s a symptom of hyperventilating, so that will stop soon. Keep counting, Gee, and can you tell me where you are?”

“I’m in the bathroom at work, I ran out during my shift.” Gee admitted shamefully.

“You said something about missing your break? Did you have to keep the plug in too long?”

Gee was suddenly aware of exactly how Frank’s voice sounded. He had been so distracted and panicked before that he didn’t really notice how warm and soft his voice was.

“Yeah, it was so uncomfortable and then I messed up some drink orders and I got yelled at and I just… had to get away.”

“What you went through sounds terrible, Gee. I’m so sorry that happened. You believe me now when I say I’m not mad, right?” Frank said.

“Yeah,” Gee said, “but I just wished I-” Gee was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. He hadn’t exactly thought out his escape plan every well, he realized, he was still going to have to face his manager.

As Gee clambered to his feet and awkwardly shoved his glass plug into his pocket, he said to Frank in a rush, “I’ve got to go. Uh, back to work.”

“Work?” Frank sounded stunned, “Try and get sent home sick, Gee. You are in no state to work.”

“Maybe, uh, bye."

“Text me later,” Frank added in a rush, “Bye.”

Gee ended the call. He took a deep breath for three seconds and let it out for three seconds. He opened the door slowly to see his manager waiting for him in the hall.

* * *

Frank tossed his phone aside and fell back into his sofa.

_What the fuck,_ he thought to himself, _did I really just push Gee into a panic attack?_

Frank felt like a monster as the guilt of how he was using Gee was suddenly hit him hard. He had never intended for things to ever get that out of control. He was the one who was supposed to be in control, so to have everything spiral so quickly out of his reach was a serious wake-up call. Frank had to face it; he was incredibly inexperienced as a dominant and he had been taking huge risks with Gee. His chest hurt to think about how Gee was probably getting fired right at that moment.

The chances that Gee would ever text him back seemed incredibly slim. He knew that Gee had no reason to ever want to speak with him again, but he was still willing to do anything to make things right again. He would pamper Gee, buy him anything he wanted, and give constant praise, but they just could never do anything like play at work again.

Frank picked up his phone again and looked back over Gee’s last few messages.

_Please, I didn’t mean to disobey._

  
_I’m sorry. I can’t, I’m not good enough._

  
_I can’t do this, I can’t breathe._

Frank felt nauseous with disappointment in himself. How could do that to another person? Especially how could he do that to a person that he was completely infatuated with? Frank had always had some reservations with the more primal urges he had when it came to sex. It was sort of normal to want to hold a person down during sex, but Frank’s fantasies never stopped there. There was also rope and bruises and spanking and his hands around his partner’s neck, but it was never about causing hurt, he had come to realize, it was just about control. It was having complete control over his partner and his partner trusting him to care for them. Gee was so perfect, he was so needy that Frank could spend hours every day giving him the attention and care he needed, but that was why Frank had just completely failed as a dominant. He couldn’t be there for Gee. He had no idea where Gee even lived, so how could he fix the mess he created? It hurt him so badly that Gee went through something so terrible and he couldn’t wrap his little kitten up in a blanket and cuddle him until all the bad feelings went away.

Frank rubbed at his forehead. All the stress was giving him a head ache, so he decided he should do something to get his mind off things, but he just didn’t feel like doing anything at all. He just as he settled on half-heartedly strumming at his guitar, Frank’s phone made a cheerful little dinging noise indicating a new message. Frank blindly tossed his guitar aside and grabbed his phone to read a simple:

_Hey._

It had only been about fifteen minutes since Gee had hung up on Frank, so Frank guessed that Gee probably did ask to get sent home sick…or he was fired. Frank wasted no time in typing out an apology.

_Gee, I’m so sorry about what happened today. I won’t ever make you do anything like that again, babe, I promise. Will you please forgive me?_

Frank was completely glued to the screen of his phone as he waited for a response to pop up.

_I know you didn’t mean for that to happen, Frank. I’m sorry for completely losing it._

Frank was relieved that Gee seemed receptive to fixing things. Frank and Gee began a quickly paced banter:

_You have nothing to apologize for, really. I hope you didn’t get in too much trouble at work._

_No, my manager was surprisingly understanding. He is friends with my brother, so I think that’s why he’s going easy on me. He said the customer being rude to me was being inappropriate kicked him out and he let me go home early._

_I wish I had been there. I would have kicked that customer’s ass._

_Really?_

_Yeah, really. Then I would have hugged you and kissed your sweet face until you weren’t sad anymore._

_Then I wish you had been there. I wish you were here right now._

_Do you still feel sad?_

_Yeah._

_Will you do something for me then?_

Frank had sent that message on bated breath. It seemed like the whole world depended on whether Gee was going to trust him again or not. It was probably way too soon to ask anything of Gee, Frank reasoned, and he began regretting sending that message as a pause was developing between replies. Inexplicably, Gee’s newest message popped up with a simple:

_Yeah._

Frank took that response as his cue to excitedly type out a new order for Gee. It was radically different than all the other orders Frank had given him before, so Frank felt slightly unsure as he sent it.

  
_Make some tea or warm up some juice. Get into your comfiest PJs. Go to your bed and grab your softest blanket and biggest pillow. Go to your living room and settle yourself down with your tea, pillow, and blanket and then turn your TV on. They’re starting a Lotr marathon today and we’re going to watch it together. Okay?_

Frank waited for a sign of confirmation. With all his heart he hoped Gee would like his orders, he hoped he could make Gee smile again. He just couldn’t handle thinking about Gee’s frantic sobs coming over through his cell phone while he was helpless to do anything for Gee. This had to work.

_Okay! Give me a minute to get everything together._

Frank smiled and then paused a few minutes to let Gee catch up with his orders while he gathered up his own bedding and arranged it onto his couch. Then he sent another message.

_One more thing, Gee, it’s very important._

_Done! What is it?_

_Hold onto that pillow tight, Gee, because that’s me. Pretend I’m there too, okay?_

_I will, Daddy. Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing at work had become a regular, enjoyable routine for Frank and Gee, but one day things just became too much for Gee. The break at work he was counting on using to play with his Daddy ended up being moved an extra hour, he was forced to disobey his Daddy, and he couldn’t even take out the plug he was wearing. Between having his manager unexpectedly arrive at work, a huge rush of customers come in, and an angry customer yell at him, Gee fell into a full panic attack. Locked away from everyone in the bathroom at work Gee couldn’t think of anything else to do but to call Frank. Frank was fully understanding of the situation, he didn’t blame Gee at all for disobeying, and he helped Gee calm down from his panic attack. After being sent home from work Frank and Gee decided it was best to not play at work anymore and Frank tried his best to save the day with some long-distance aftercare.


End file.
